Melancolía
by Evinawer
Summary: Recopilación de Drabbles y One-shots sobre Gazille y Levy sin mucha coherencia particular. Traducción (adaptada) del francés de "Melancholia" de Valy MacGarden.
1. Enamorada

_**Es mi primera traducción de drabbles en francés. Perdonad si falta expresividad y no he sabido ni alcanzar el estilo de la escritora ni adaptarlo bien al mío. Sigo practicando!**_

* * *

**Enamorada**

Levy estaba instalada, como siempre, en el bar del gremio de Fairy Tail, sentada entre Lucy y Jubia para evitar que la maga de agua asesinara a la rubia por culpa de un cierto Gray. Hablaban con Mirajane quien ya se había apoyado sobre la barra para escucharlas con su cara risueña. Pero la escritora sólida no estaba realmente dentro de la conversación, de hecho ni se acordaba del tema. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y empezó a soñar despierta mirando a ningún punto en concreto detrás de la barra. Un ligero rosa coloreó sus mejillas y una fina sonrisa estiró sus labios. La peliblanca lo notó y se puso delante de la maga quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Entonces dejó ir un ligero suspiro de alegría. La transformista crujió los dedos e hizo que la peliazul saliera de su trance.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Levy-chan? -le preguntó la peliblanca.

Ante esta pregunta la pequeña hada se puso completamente roja y empezó a enrollar una de sus mechas azules alrededor de sus dedos. Lucy y Jubia pararon de pelearse para echarse una miradita cómplice y empezaron a partirse la caja (reírse).

- ¡Algo me dice que nuestra pequeña Levy se ha enamorado! -se burló Lucy.

- ¡No es verdad! -Intentó replicar Levy.

- Jubia se pregunta entonces qué pasa, Levy-chan -presionó.

La peliazul suspiró antes de poner la cabeza sobre la barra y caer en rendición:

- Habéis ganado...

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? -Preguntó Mira con una gran sonrisa y sin contarse.

Levy no pudo responder en seguida pues se puso tan colorada que casi podríamos haber visto salir humo de sus orejas. Pero el no hablar le estaba hasta creando molestia y sólo miraba sus zapatos, evitando mirar a los otros.

De golpe una mano se posó en su cabeza y le despeinó el cabello.

- Ei, enana (1).

La nombrada se sorprendió tanto que su respiración se cortó y se desmayó. Las chicas ya tenían su respuesta...

* * *

(1) N/T: Me hace mucha gracia por la traducción literal del apodo de Levy en francés es Gamba o Gambita.


	2. Gel de ducha

**Gel de ducha**

Gazille fue directo a casa después de una misión. Dos semanas de abstinencia eran demasiado para él... ¡No podía soportar ni un día más!

Levy ya estaba habituada que nada más llegar el matadragones a casa (1) iba directo al ello y ella no le cortaba el rollo. Ella amaba a su novio y quería amar (de otra manera también) pero no podía soportar verlo cubierto de mugre y sangre después de una misión. Así que en cuanto el moreno llegó, lo primero de todo, la peliazul le indicó la dirección del baño.

Al entrar y empezar a cambiarse, el Redfox se fijó en los productos de ducha de su enana. Algo le llamó la atención: un frasquito de color púrpura con un dibujito de un lazo debajo en el que había escrito "¡Desnúdame!". Lo cogió y al seguir leyendo sus ojos se ensancharon más todavía: "Gel de ducha afrodisíaco". No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿cómo podía ser que su Levy, la chica más inocente de Fairy Tail (sin contar a Wendy), pudiera ponerse ESO? El moreno mostró una sonrisa pícara antes de meterse en la ducha.

Cuando hubo acabado, salió del baño y fue a la cocina donde se encontraba la pequeña maga preparando la comida. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos por detrás y le mordió suavemente la oreja. Luego sintió su olor y ladeó una sonrisa burlona.

- Entonces intentas provocarme desde que llego, ¿eh, enana? -afirmó él.

La peliazul no respondió, estaba demasiado roja y sabía a qué se refería Gazille. Se puso en evidencia que hasta la más inocente también esconde secretos... (2)

* * *

(1) N/T: Se supone que viven juntos XD  
(2) N/T: La frase original es "Comme quoi, les plus innocents cachent bien leur jeu..." pero la traducción literal o aproximada no me gustaba y no tenía sentido en español.


End file.
